


Land of surprises

by miyakowasure



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In last year's October Sexy Zone went to Dubai for their PV shooting. Apparently Marius had a habit to randomly enter other members' hotel rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of surprises

It’s been a long day - a long week - and Fuma’s lying on his bed at the hotel, his eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his head, when a sudden feeling of the edge of the mattress pressing lower makes him open his eyes.

“Just you,” he murmurs without even bothering to take off his earphones when Marius flashes him a tired smile.

“Just me,” he hears the boy’s voice through the music.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Marius says, “I’m just sitting here for a while. You can sleep if you want to.”

With a thankful grunt Fuma turns around to lie on his stomach and closes his eyes again. He doesn’t mind Marius sitting there as long as Marius isn’t expecting him to be sociable and keep him company.

For a few minutes it’s perfectly quiet in the room and Fuma’s just about to snooze off when he feels a soft touch against his calf. It tickles a bit and he turns his head just so he can squint at Marius.

“What are you doing?” he asks in confusion and Marius tilts his head.

“You have tan lines,” he says and slowly follows the borderline of white and brown color on Fuma’s calf with his index finger.

“All of us do,” Fuma chuckles and closes his eyes again. Marius’ touch feels nice and he sighs deeply. Somewhere in the bottom of his mind he wonders if he should be worried about how nice it actually feels but for some reason he doesn’t really care.

“But yours are the prettiest.”

“How can tan lines be pretty?”

“They’re so clear, and the different shades of your skin fit together well,” Marius says thoughtfully and lets out a soft laughter. “Sorry, I guess it’s a bit weird.”

“I don’t mind,” Fuma admits and shifts a bit to make room for the boy to sit on the bed properly, and not just on the very edge. Marius seems to notice it but against Fuma’s idea Marius flops to lie down next to him instead.

“You have your own bed in the next room if you want to sleep,” he points out but Marius shakes his head and shifts an inch closer.

“I’ll go back there later. Can I stay here for a while?”

“I don’t mind,” Fuma repeats. After a while he pulls his earphones off, pushes his old ipod under his pillow together with the earphones, and without a word throws his arm across Marius’ waist. Because it’s more comfortable that way, he reasons to himself. Marius lets out a happy kitten-like whine and presses closer until Fuma’s practically cuddling him like he was an oversized plushie.

“Promise me you won’t laugh,” Marius demands and out of sheer curiosity Fuma promises.

“What would I laugh at?”

“Just… It feels good,” Marius murmurs and buries his face against Fuma’s chest, “I like being here like this.”

“Aren’t you both too old and too young to say things like that?” Fuma asks, feeling amused and slightly weird at the same time.

“I’m not!” Marius says firmly, but quickly adds, “Don’t tell the others. They would laugh at me.”

“No-one is laughing at you,” Fuma says quietly and feels clumsy when he lifts his hand to pet the boy’s slightly waved hair. “Why are you always so worried about it?”

“But they do!” Marius insists, “They always laugh at me. You do, too.”

“Does it bother you?” Fuma asks, feeling a bit sorry for his youngest bandmate. It’s a well-known fact that Fuma is definitely the one who teases Marius the most of all; laughing at him, mocking him, making fun of him. 

It’s all just playful friendly teasing but Fuma has to admit he sometimes wonders if he’s going too far. He should know better, he knows it. He is the older one; he should pay proper attention to Marius’ reactions and know when it’s the time to stop. It’s just that most of the time he doesn’t know how to do it without the atmosphere turning awkward. 

To be honest he’s definitely in debt for Shori who is the king of stealth when it comes to manipulating the topics of discussion as well as the general mood of the people around him. It’s not only once or twice that Fuma has noticed Shori catching his jokes in the middle and making it look like Shori himself was meant to be the target of Fuma’s teasing instead of Marius.

“No, it’s okay,” Marius says softly, “I don’t mind when it’s you. I just don’t want everyone to know.”

“I won’t tell them,” Fuma promises and continues petting Marius’ hair when the boy moves his head closer to Fuma’s hand.

“Thank you.”

It’s oddly comfortable, to lie there like that. Marius has also thrown his arm across Fuma’s back and for a while the only sound in the room is their peaceful breaths.

“I like you,” Marius suddenly says and Fuma’s immediately more alert.

“Aren’t you both too young and too old for that, too?” he asks, unsure of how to react. How is he supposed to react, anyway? He’s never been one to talk about his feelings much and to be honest he has no idea how to deal with such topics.

“I’m thirteen,” Marius murmurs and rolls his eyes, “Not ten. I know what it feels like. I know what I’m feeling.”

The boy’s straightforwardness leaves Fuma wordless for several moments, until Marius shakes his head and leans back to the mattress again.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he says quietly, “I know I’m just a child when compared to you. Just don’t hate me, please?”

“I don’t hate you,” Fuma says in a firm tone, because at least that is a thing he can be sure of. He supposes he should probably say something more but he really doesn’t know what it would be so he settles with just that. Instead of talking, he tightens the hold of his arm around Marius’ waist for a second, and after a while turns to his side and leans in to press a soft, light kiss into Marius’ hair.

“Let’s talk about it later, okay? Sleep now,” he says and closes his eyes as well.

“But didn’t you say--”

“Just sleep,” Fuma presses, and Marius doesn’t object again. He sighs contently, and Fuma only realizes how tired he must have been when his breath evens out and his whole body relaxes completely in only a few minutes.

Slowly, carefully, Fuma reaches to switch off the night lamp next to his bed and fishes the blanket from his feet to cover the both of them with it.

“Good night,” he whispers and gently brushes the boy’s cheek with his fingertips. “Sleep well.”


End file.
